


The Sudden Halt

by notmyyacht



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Cunnilingus, Hand Jobs, Multi, Premature Ejaculation, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notmyyacht/pseuds/notmyyacht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being through hell, Barba finds himself in a familiar place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sudden Halt

Barba sat in the chair behind the desk. The wood creaked under him as he propped his feet up, cringing as he did so. His leg still wasn't completely healed. He stared blankly up at the courtroom ceiling. This had once been a place where he did his work. Where he would take criminals before a jury and do his best so they would be put behind bars.

Technically, now everyone was a criminal.

He closed his eyes and inhaled the musty scent. He felt like he was trespassing by being there. Why should he? Nothing belonged to anybody anymore. Property and possessions no longer mattered. Why did he feel this way?

His gaze fell on the witness stand, millions of faces from his memory looked back at him. The detectives of the NYPD SVU lingered in his mind. It was almost sad how he had outlived them all.

Poor "still the new guy" Carisi had been first and it wasn't how one would expect.

"I'll slow them down," he had said, glaring at them all with such an earnest look in his eye. Benson looked at him, a thousand things she wanted to say to him. She would later tell Barba how she felt she had failed him and yet she was proud he was on her team. Carisi grabbed Barba's arm before he could run off with the others.

"Better late than never," Carisi flashed a smile and pulled Barba close, crushing their lips together. Barba was sure he kissed him back, but he couldn't remember the feeling. It was so long ago.

Amaro and Fin were next. Also taken down in a blaze of glory, literally. They blew up a building, the explosion was incredible. At least, Barba assumed it was. Benson kept on yelling at him and Rollins to keep moving.

Benson was the one that really hit him hard. It wasn't a dignified death. He remembered the look on her face as her hand slipped from his. He didn't even hear Rollins screaming next to his ear. The thud at echoed from the dark bottom, that's what he remembered. He couldn't move for a while. Rollins had to drag him out. At this point he had broken his leg. God, it fucking hurt.

Rollins managed to find a car that still worked. He said nothing as they drove on.

"Liv would want us to keep moving." Rollins pulled over at one point. Heh, pulling over... what was the point if you were the only car on the damn road? She placed a hand on Barba's shoulder. "You know it wasn't your fault, right? Barba..."

"I'm not one of your damn victims, detective," Barba spat back. Rollins sat back and started the car up again.

Keep moving.

They did. And all the gas in the entire country was free now. How about that. Everything was free.

Even the nicest hotels were free. Jacked up on pain meds and vodka, Barba and Rollins went wild and got drunk one night and crashed in the honeymoon suite. It had been the first time in a while they allowed themselves to let their guard down.

They ended up staying in that five-star hotel for three weeks.

The second week Barba remembered Rollins crawling into bed with him, wrapping her arms around his middle and breathing in the scent of his freshly showered skin. It was a miracle the place still had running water -just in case of black-outs, they figured. His leg was better than before, but not completely healed so she was mindful of it.

Barba turned to face her. His chest ached at the sight of tear stains on her cheeks.

"Nightmare?" he asked. She nodded.

"Why aren't you asleep?" she whispered, her voice still raspy.

"Nightmare."

He leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. It was meant to be comforting, but then she was kissing him back and her tongue was in his mouth. He moaned and buried his hand into her hair.

Rollins slipped her hand under the waistband of his boxers. He bucked into her hand as she stroked him slowly. He knew he should return the favor but _fuck_ it had been so damn long, even before all this happened, he couldn't even focus. He finished in under two minutes, a loud breathy moan escaping his lips. His face burned in embarrassment.

"S-sorry..."

"Don't worry about it," she said before pressing her soft lips against his. Their kissing turned passionate. Barba kissed down her jaw and neck, his hands cupping and squeezing her breasts as he made his way lower. He settled between her legs and slid her panties down her thighs just enough. He licked her cunt experimentally. She hummed in approval.

He quickly got to work, burying his face into her. He lapped at her clit, causing her to arch her back and gasp. His tongue circled her clit several times before traveling downward.

Barba shook his head, allowing the memory to fade. Those three weeks had been the best days during this Hell Ride. That hotel whose name he couldn't remember was the calm before the storm.

It had only gotten worse once they left it. Keep moving.

Keep moving.

One night, as they lay in each other's arms, Rollins asked why they should. Barba didn't have a good answer for her, only that they had to. It didn't make much sense. The hotel had plenty of canned food, running water, comfortable beds, and it was locked up pretty tight. A fortress.

But no, they had to move on.

They were at a harbor, which one they weren't sure. They didn't know where they were. But they were cornered, that was certain. Rollins exchanged a look with him. He knew what she was thinking.

"Don't you fucking dare, Amanda!" Barba's voice cracked on her name, his eyes welling up, "Not after everyone else... please don't leave me alone! I don't think I can..."

"I'm sorry, Rafael," she said before shoving him into the water. Those things couldn't swim, they couldn't come after him.

He screamed her name over and over, even as he watched them tear her apart.

Barba stood up from the desk and limped over to the jury stand. He placed his free hand on the railing, looking into the empty jury seats.

"A man stands before you, convicted of murder. He murdered his friends, his... lovers. He could have done more. You've seen these victims testify today who would say differently..."

Barba looked down at the gun in his hand.

"I know you will make the right decision."


End file.
